LIGHT EM IT UP
by BloodyCrystal.4eveKLAORINE
Summary: this 1 is related to my first fanfic caroline secret, this all the flashback ok that I'm 2 lazy to put them in, but I figure y not make fanfic about the past in story so it's still a Klaroline fanfic so yea don't worry about it ok the reason why I'm putting Tatia in the story is becuz I put her in fanfic and they wondering how she's alive, and bonnie is in it so u can see her past


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the TVD nor TO so yea**

**This fanfic isn't really about KLAROLINE, BUT SOMEWHAT IS JUST WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER ABOUT THEM. This whole fanfic is flashback to the past of every character in the story of Caroline's Secret, and other fanfic UI chose of KLAROLINE so yeah**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .IEIU

**PART ONE OF BONNIE'S FLASHBACK**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .IEIU

**BONNIE POV**

I was walking the up to altar wondering where Qetsiyah and Silas it was their wedding so where they. I went to one of the people and ask.

" Excuse me do you know where Qetsiyah or Silas is" I ask one of people there.

" No the last time I saw Qetsiyah was an I hour ago Lucreica, she went to go find Silas" He said

" Thank you" I said,walking away I saw her walking into the forest , I saw with Amara and I went to her.

" Qetsiyah what't going shouldn't be getting ready for your wedding what are you doing here in woods?" I ask coming up to her, she look back at me and said.

" Me and Silas was suppose to take the immortality elixir together,but he took the elixir for himself, and gave my immortality to her, my handmaiden Amara"

I was shock that he will do this to her, I thought he loved her, but he didn't." I thought he loved that's why had you make the spell for you two to be happy together, why will he do this to you?" I ask

" So he can the immortality elixir to her" She growled and pointing to Amara.

" Amara why would do this to her, you are her handmaiden someone she trusted, and you do this to her, I have right mind to kill you" I growled at her.

" Don't worry about that I have something special for her" She said looking at Amara with a evil look on her shoved her hand into her chest grip on to her reese the spell."**Inah ahpran ooh sate ha ahpran ooh sahtee ha pahta kay rasa ahpran ooh sahtee ha Pahta kay rasa ahpran ooh sahtee ha pahta kay rasa tahn. Inah ahpran kkoh sahtee ha jem. Ay pahta kay rasa tahn. Ay pahta kay rasa pahta kay rasa pahta kay rasa tahn." **Qetsiyah chanted with fire circling her.** "**There she is now they anchor so she can keep the other up and it can't be destro**y"**

" Anchor, what do mean the other side can't be destroyed?" I ask confuse of what she talking about.

" Easy I made a side for supernatural plain so they can't find peace in the after life with mortal love once mostly when I got Silas I'll make seem that I killed Amara and make him take this cure and make him mortal again, but I won't tell the rest intil I figure what I'm going to do next. But first I need to keep her far away from Silas and anyone else." She explain to me. With her hand still in her hand she started chanting again, but I baring listening till I heard at the end of the.

" You can't kill me" Amara said having hard to breathe. I heard Qetsiyah chanting tell I heard starting speaking english look back at her and heard what she was saying.

" You hurt me Amara, you broke my heart when I found out that you were with Silas and that you took the cure that was for, but Silas give it to you. And now I'm going to break yours, or least stop it from working. So you blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out, so the world can see you exactly as you are- cold gray, hideous, boy stealer, you bitch"

Amara started turning into a statue and Qetsiyah remove her hand from her chest and watch her to in a damn statue." Well she the anchor to your little hell for all the supernatural beings and she is statue and everything what are you going to do next?" I ask curious of what she was going to do.

" Don't worry about that my dear friend I'll take care of run along while clean everything up here, I'll see you later" She said

" Whatever" I said turning around leaving, I look back and see drop to her need cried I knew I should go to her, but I knew she had be by herself, so I left her, alone. Why does everything has happen like, for some reason I knew Silas bad for, but I kept quiet and let enjoy of being in love, because love leaves to heartache and I don't ever want to experience that ever again so as I live.

**SO YEAH I WANT TO CHANGE BONNIE NAME BECAUSE WHO REALLY NAME THEIR CHILD BONNIE BACK IN ANCIET TIMES SO I CHANGE HER NAME, SO DON'T WORRY I'LL STILL CALL HER BONNIE, THE ONLY TIME YOU'LL SEE LUCREIA IS IN FLASHBACK AND FAMILY MEETINGS WITH HER FAMILY IN ALL. AND THIS KLAROLINE FANFIC SO DONT WORRY KLAROLINE FLASHBACK WILL BE IN CHAPTER THREE OR FOUR I HAVEN'T DECIDE YET IT DEPENDS WHEN I WILL BUT KLAUS TOGETHER, AND THAT BE CHAPTER THREE AT THE END OF IT AND GO ON INTO CHAPTER FOUR.** SO PLEASE REVIEW AND EVERYTHING OH THERE WILL BE ANOTHER BONNIE FLASH LATER SO THAT'S WHY IT'S PART ONE.


End file.
